


Come Rain or Come Shine

by Genie60



Series: Ross and Demelza 2.0 [5]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Love, New York City, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Opening night of the Metropolitan Opera season finds Demelza making her red carpet debut without her boyfriend Ross Poldark.  Until some surprise planning makes for an interesting evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Missed some modern Ross and Demelza love and so came up with this. A little more intimate and intense that some of the other entries in this series --you've been warned.

She had texted him a picture before she got into the car that was going to take her to the opening of the Metropolitan Opera season.  He stayed behind in London, unable to get a flight out in time and was expected to arrive sometime during the night but most certainly not in time to escort her.  Not that she minded because she knew Ross hated the opera.  It was probably better if he stayed away rather than be miserable listening to “La Traviata”.  But still she missed him terribly.  Even if he didn’t come she wished he was at least back in New York because just knowing he was in the same vicinity always made her feel better.  Checking her phone once more as she reached her destination she was surprised there was no response to her earlier message.  She thought for sure he’d comment on her look. She spent all afternoon getting ready, even using a stylist for the first time.  Her long flowing hair was slightly curled and pulled back with a borrowed diamond clip.  The Elie Saab gown, loaned to her by the designer because he thought she was the only one who could do it justice, was dramatic and sexy at the same time. The sheer bodice had appliqués in just the right places while the full black satin skirt shimmered and had slit to reveal her endless legs.    

She tried again, sending him a selfie of a non smiling Demelza and the message: _Miss you._   She hit send just as the car came to a stop.  The door opened and she exited, posing quickly for the photographers that were there, her phone still in hand discreetly next to her purse.  Once the flash stopped she slipped it into the bag and made her way past the Lincoln Center fountain to the red carpet.

Now as she posed and walked, her mind wandered to him and what he was doing.  She knew if he could be there he would and it would have been nice to have Ross on her arm on a night like this. This was the first time they had been invited to an event of this caliber and he knew how excited she was to go. He also knew that the press would be watching her now that their relationship was confirmed; they were now THE couple of NYC and she was becoming a fashion icon as well.  So she knew that part of the reason he stayed away was so as not to take away from her moment in the spotlight, and she loved him for it.  Plus if he did come besides being bored to tears, he most likely would be hard pressed to keep his hands to himself and they didn’t need any kind of fodder for the tabloids.   She would do her best to focus on the opera for as long as she could and perhaps at intermission she could sneak off somewhere to call him.  She wanted to hear his voice.  If she were honest with herself she _needed_ to hear his voice. 

As she walked up the stairs, her mind found its way back to him so she barely heard her name when a colleague called her from across the lobby. Lifting her skirt, she made her way through opera house and posed for pictures when asked.  Smiling broadly, she was glad when she finally got to her seat in the reserved box and before the overture finished, started to plan her escape. She knew she had to stay until the opera was over but maybe she could skip the after party and make it home to prepare for his arrival in the morning.  Settling back into her seat, she tried to relax and once again slipped a glance at her phone. Still no message. That wasn’t like him at all.  He always made sure to send her a text or call her just to check in no matter where either of them was.  Forgetting Ross for the time being, she turned her attention to the stage and enjoyed the rest of the evening.  Demelza was usually good at keeping her emotions in check where Ross was concerned but watching this love story brought him right back into her mind and reminded her how much she missed him.

The three hours flew by and the opera ended on schedule.  After exchanging some pleasantries and goodbyes with people she knew, she gathered her purse and wound her way through the crowd, meeting up with Poldark Industries main administrative assistant, Victoria.

“A successful night I’d say Demelza. You looked amazing.”  Demelza smiled graciously and touched the other woman’s arm.

“Thank you.  It was fun.  But now what I really want is to go home, slip out of all this and into some pajamas.”

Victoria gave her sideways glance. 

“Demelza, you really should make an appearance at the after party, if only for a few minutes. With Poldark Industries being a patron for the season, your presence would be good publicity. Besides, it’s still early and I’ll make sure you get out at a decent hour.” 

Demelza was suspicious of her insistence that she attend. Usually Victoria knew when Demelza had enough and needed to go.  Granted it wasn’t often but tonight she really wasn’t in the mood to party, least of all alone.  However she could see that Victoria was not backing down on this and so nodded slightly. 

“Fine.  I’ll make an appearance.  But only for an hour or so.  Then home.” 

She smiled and Victoria noticed that it lacked the usually dazzle that was present when around a certain Brit.  At which point, Victoria smiled, but with a mischievous tilt that Demelza didn’t see.

“Why don’t you go freshen up and I’ll meet you back by the bar?”

“Bar?” Demelza looked at her questioningly but didn’t elaborate.

“Yes. You sound surprised.  It is a gala, isn’t it? Now don’t dally.  If you want to get out of here quickly let’s get a move on.”

Demelza got the message and walked briskly to the ladies room.  Once inside she again pulled out her phone to see if there was anything from Ross.  Finally a text that said simply, “ _You’re gorgeous_. _Miss you too._ ”  She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and smiled as she read the message again.  She looked in the mirror, applied a fresh coat of lip gloss and smoothed her hair.  Feeling a bit more lighthearted now, she did a quick turn, gave a backward glance to check her dress, put the phone back in her bag and headed out to meet Victoria.

She was looking down at the hem of the dress and didn’t notice the tall, well dressed man outside the door and so proceeded to bump right into him.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, “she said as she caught her balance and looked up.  “Ross?”

There before her was the Brit who brought a smile to her face and made her happy beyond measure. He was dressed in one of his body hugging suits that she loved, his hair pulled back in a man bun (something she was getting used to) and his face bright with his signature smile.

“Hello, love,” he said in his deep voice. 

“What are you doing here?  I thought you were still in London.  How did you….”

“Well I thought you’d be happy to see me. If you want me to go, I’ll gladly head on home.”  He started to walk past her and she reached out to grab his arm.  He stopped in front of her and waited.

“No! Don’t you dare,” she said.  He turned to face her and looking around to make sure the coast was clear, proceeded to wrap his arms around her.

“You really are gorgeous, Dem.  I’m surprised you’re not surrounded by every man in the place.”  His voice had softened to almost a whisper.

“Would you like that? Because I’m pretty sure I saw Alexander Skarsgard giving me the eye when I was having my picture taken,” she teased.

“Really?” Ross responded.

“Yes. And there were a couple of Wall Street types that seemed interested as well.”  Demelza raised an eyebrow at him and then moved her arms to take a hold of him letting him know in her own way that she wasn’t interested in any one else.

“As long as it was just looking; I don’t fancy you on Page Six of the Post linking you with some A-list actor.”

“Doubtful, Poldark.  You should know me better by now.” 

They eyed each other knowingly, no words needed between them to express the feelings they had. Demelza was still in awe that he was here but now that he was all she wanted to do was kiss him so her gaze kept slipping down to his mouth.

“I promised Victoria I’d make an appearance at the after party,” she whispered.  
  
Ross smiled at her.  “I know.  She pushed for that so you would stay long enough for me to get here.

 Demelza’s face broke into a huge grin.

“Seriously?  She was in on it?”

“How else do you think I got in here so easily?”

“But why?”  Demelza was totally confused now.  “You could have just met me back at my place.”

“What’s the fun in that?  Plus you look so amazing it would be a waste for you to go home where no one could enjoy seeing you.”

“Except you,” she said quietly.  “I’d be happy just doing that, wouldn’t you?”

“Always, but you deserve to be seen.”

“Ross, if we go out there together, people are going to wonder why you skipped out on the main event. Don’t you know what kind of bad publicity that could start?” Her voice held real concern. 

“I think we can handle it, Dem, don’t you?  I could actually tell them the truth and say I was delayed at work and I just got back into town.”

She looked at him incredulously.  Did he really think people would believe that?

“Ross, are you delusional?  Do you think anyone would believe that?”

He was now the one to look at her with a questioning look. 

“Honestly, I don’t care.  We should be allowed to do what we want without having to explain ourselves.  Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, but….”

“No buts.  Let’s go in there, show you off.  And then,” he bent down to until his lips were at her ear, “I’m taking you home.”  His arms had not left her waist during this whole time and now he pulled her in so that they were flush against each other.  Her face tilted up to look at him, her heart beating a little faster.

 “Whatever you say, Ross.”  She did not sound convincing but Ross let it slide. Demelza pulled away and started to turn so that she could get past him when Ross took her by the hand and led her around to a small corridor.  He found it when he was waiting for her to emerge from the ladies room.

“What are you doing?” she cried, trying desperately to hold back the laughter that was bubbling up.

“Before I let you lose in there with all those men ogling you in this very revealing and sexy dress, I don’t think you gave me a proper hello.  Do you?” 

“No, Ross,” she said sweetly.  Gently pushing her up against the wall, Ross slid his hands down her arms to her hips and then back up again to land on her waist, his thumb finding its usual place under her breast.  The material was almost non-existent and he felt every contour of her body as well as the heat that emanated from it.

“My god, are you wearing anything underneath that, Dem?”  His voice was beginning to catch and he struggled for control because he truly wanted to get under the decorated lace that covered her shoulder and take in the beauty of this woman.

“I am.  Just enough to make it decent, Ross.  But be careful as this material is delicate.  I don’t need you catching on it.”  She had her face close to his and it was by sheer will power that she didn’t capture his lips with hers.  Her body was starting the hum and she knew that if they didn’t end this soon, they would be deep trouble.

“Well then. Let’s get this night over with so we can get you out of it so it doesn’t get ruined,” he said. 

“Ok,” she whispered as she tilted her head up and Ross took the hint without a second thought and finally kissed her.  What started out as slow and loving soon became hungry and heated.  Ross couldn’t resist and slid his lips down her neck.

“Ross, “Demelza was able to say.  “We can’t.”  He heard her voice and stopped knowing she was right. 

Standing up he looked at her and saw the same passion he knew she could see in his. 

“I know. But you are beyond beautiful tonight Dem.  I just want….”

“Me too.  I’ve missed you. So let’s go in make a round and get out. Agreed?”

“Yes.  Agreed.”

She pulled herself together, put on another coat of lip gloss and walked towards the main lobby. Granted she was a little shaky but slowly gathered her equilibrium. Ross watched as she walked away and admired the view.  She turned to look at him over her shoulder and shook her head.

“Stop it.  Put your game face on Poldark, or this night will end right now.”

He knew she was serious so he went into business mode and followed behind her his hand discreetly placed on her lower back, his mind playing through what he wanted to happen once they left here.  Yes, this woman could get him to do anything.  How could he be so lucky?

****~~~~****

Demelza met up with Victoria and after giving her a not-so-serious reprimand for keeping Ross secret, hugged and thanked her.  Ross in the meantime made an uneventful entry into the crowd of opera lovers.  Picking up a glass of wine as he walked, he scanned the room to see who actually attended these things.  He stood near the bar and was still scoping out the attendees when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Ross? What are you doing here?”  He turned and saw his longtime friend, Dwight Enys. 

He gave him a hug, and responded, “I had a few hours to kill and thought I would see what one of these things was like.”  Dwight gave him a sideways glance, not quite believing what his friend was saying.

“Really?  I didn’t see you during the actual performance. Did you just get here?” 

“Yeah.  I was stuck in London due to bad weather and couldn’t get away earlier.”

Dwight had a pretty good idea he was lying but let him keep talking.  He could hazard a guess why Ross was here now but he wanted to see if he could catch him in the act. Without warning he said, “Your girlfriend is stunning tonight Ross. Have you seen her?”

Ross wasn’t prepared for someone else pointing out what a stunner his girlfriend was and so stumbled over his answer.

“She is isn’t she?  I haven’t had much of a chance to catch up with her,” he said casually between sips of pinot noir, his eyes looking over the rim at the room.

“She’s spectacular.  I envy you. She’s a remarkable woman.”  Dwight’s compliment was sincere and Ross had to control himself from agreeing and gushing about Demelza himself.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Demelza had finally entered and was met by George Warleggan who gave her a kiss on the cheek and persuaded her to join him for a while.  As she was led through the room she also took to canvassing the area on the lookout for her surprise guest.  Finally, when she was about to be actually introduced to Mr. Skarsgard, she saw Ross’s smiling face, laughing with Dwight at the bar.  She would give anything to be able to join in on that conversation as she was sure it was one of their tall tale sessions.  It always amazed her how a story went through multiple incarnations when Ross told it over and over again and how people would still believe it and find it amusing.

Much to his surprise, Ross was enjoying himself.  He didn’t think he would because he didn’t think he’d run into anyone he really wanted to see and would be bored to tears waiting for Demelza.  After Dwight made his excuses and went to rejoin his own girlfriend, Ross was left at the bar, hoping to find Demelza but instead was met by Elizabeth. His ex fiancée.  If he was uncomfortable before being in a room of upper crust opera buffs, it was nothing compared to the tenseness he felt now being so close to the woman who broke his heart and didn’t seem to care. 

“Ross, what are you doing here?  When we were together I couldn’t even get you to walk past Lincoln Center“.   Elizabeth’s tone was just this side of mean and Ross let it slide.  He was too happy these days to let memories of the past cloud them.  If being with Demelza taught him anything it was to cherish what you had and not wallow in what might have been. 

“Poldark Industries is a patron for the season so Demelza and I were invited but I was stuck working.  Luckily, I was able to make it in time to escort her.”

“Where is she?” Elizabeth said, taking a look around the room. 

Ross searched and saw her talking to Warleggan and that actor, Skarsgard.  Smiling to himself at the way his girlfriend could attract attention.

“She’s there,” he said, nodding towards her general direction.

Turning around, Elizabeth saw her in the company of some of New York’s finest men, both married and single and a pang of jealousy flowed through her.  Suddenly Ross felt a vibration in his pocket and excused himself while he pulled out his phone.

Looking at the screen he smiled when he saw the text message: _Remember I’m just across the room and  I can still see you. Don’t have too much fun, Poldark.  I might get jealous._

Ross thought a moment before responding as he still had to figure out a way to ditch Elizabeth.  Plus it was disconcerting that she could see what he was doing but didn’t want her to get the wrong idea. He was going to reply but waited before actually sending her a message.  Instead he just stood staring at her because he knew that she would eventually turn to look at him.  And he was right. After a minute or two, Demelza pivoted around and met his gaze from where she was and gave him a radiant smile.  That was Ross’s cue to finally answer her.  His fingers moved swiftly across his keyboard with a simple message _: I’ve had enough of sharing you. Let’s go._

Demelza heard her phone buzz, saw the message and sent one back.  _Ok._

Elizabeth watched the exchange with annoyance and finally reminded Ross of her presence.  Turning to her he made his apologies.

“Elizabeth, I’m sorry.  I’ve got to go.  I have another….engagement,” he said awkwardly.

“Yes, I can see your other engagement, Ross and she seems fairly _engaged_ with others,” she said emphasizing the fact that Demelza was entertaining sizeable amount of male attendees.

 “Very true Liz.  Who could blame any of those men for being enticed by Demelza?  She’s gorgeous.”  Ross turned to observe and admire his better half and was extremely proud of her. This was despite the twinges of jealousy that ran through him because these men were currently enjoying her company.  Elizabeth knew she was defeated and with a wry smile said, “Looks like you’ve finally found someone to compliment you.”

Ross turned back to Elizabeth, and said gently, “I have.”  Giving her a peck on the cheek he walked out of the bar area and found his way through the lobby hoping to run into Demelza on the way.  When he didn’t see her exit from any of the doors, he tracked down Victoria who told him she was already waiting for him in the car. 

Trying not to look too anxious, Ross practically ran to the rest of the way, past the fountain and to the street.  The driver opened the door and there, sitting back against the seat, was his amazing girlfriend.  She looked like a goddess, surrounded by yards of black silk and flowing red hair; she was breathtaking.  And at that moment, Ross realized that no other woman would ever equal what she was and what she meant to him.

****~~~~****

“Hey, it’s cold Poldark.  Get in and close the door,” Demelza said, rubbing her arms to get some warmth circulating through her.  Ross hopped in the car and took a seat next to her, immediately pulling her into his embrace, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

“Why don’t you have a wrap, Dem?”  His voice had genuine concern as he could see she was chilled and the last thing he wanted was for her to get sick.  He took off his jacket, put it on her shoulders and then brought her back to lean into his chest.

“There was nothing that would go with this dress. Besides, I have a pretty high tolerance to the cold.” 

“True.  You are much braver than most.  But still, there is barely anything to this dress.  Or underneath it from what you’ve told me,” Ross teased.  He had one arm wrapped around her shoulder but his other was finding its way to her lap and the leg that was peeking out from the slit in her dress. 

Demelza turned her body slightly so that she was facing him.  Snaking her arm behind his neck she pulled his face to hers and without words, captured his mouth. Ross melted into her and let his hand slide up her thigh, stopping just short of her hip.  And the other parts of her body that he wanted to touch. Instead he moved his hand to her tiny waist and held it there, his thumb just grazing the underside of her breast.

Without provocation a moan escaped from both of them and they pulled apart breaking into a giggles while trying to catch their breaths. 

“I guess we are on the same page, aren’t we Poldark, “Demelza said, her hand still at the nape of his neck, playing with the curls that escaped from his man bun. Her smile beamed and warmed Ross’s body with its radiance. 

“I think we’ve been on the same path since I showed up at this soiree, wouldn’t you say, Dem?”  Ross’s hand never stopped caressing her body; it made slow circles on her ribcage and then moved around and up her back and back again to play with the appliqués that discreetly covered her torso.  The touch of his fingers on her body sent a chill down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold air. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about this dress,” Ross said as his fingers traced the netting and crystals on the bodice.

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Demelza asked.

“All this fabric gets in the way of,” he said as his gaze that had been focused on her face, traveled down to her swan like neck.  He leaned forward and placed a kiss at her pulse point, gently suckling it and then soothing it with another kiss.  Demelza leaned her head back on the seat, allowing him easier access. Sliding his mouth upwards, he reached her mouth and again, made contact with her lips, now slightly parted. 

“Ross, we should stop,” Demelza breathed out, not sounding convincing at all. She attempted to sit up, but was hindered by Ross’s hands on her torso, his mouth never leaving her neck and now making its way back up to her mouth.

“Why?” he asked between kisses.  Demelza gently pushed him away so that she could gather her thoughts.

“Because the car has stopped.  I’m home,” she said quietly.

Sitting up fully, Ross looked out the window and saw that they had indeed reached her building.   Moving away from her to give her room, Ross waited for Demelza to make the next move. He didn’t want to presume that he was to join her and yet on the other hand he would hate to have to go home after spending so little time with her. 

Before he could say anything the door opened and the driver waited for one of them to appear. Neither of them moved until Demelza said, “Well, aren’t you getting out?  Or are we taking up residence in here? Because quite frankly I don’t relish turning into a popsicle.  And I really would like to get out of this dress and into something more cozy.”  She gave him a sly smile and moved to crawl over him and out the door when he grabbed her wrist and held her in place.

“Do you need help getting out of the dress, Dem?”  Now he was the one with the sly smile.

“Well, if you don’t have to be anywhere….” Demelza started to say, until he pulled her down to give her another kiss, his hand slipping across her cheek and holding her in place.  Ross pulled away and looking at her face saw her eyes bright as lamps.

“I guess that means you’re free?”

“As if you really had to ask,” Ross said.

****~~~~****

As they walked to Demelza’s front door, their hands were never far from each other. Ross especially kept one on Demelza the whole time, unable to stop touching the textured material, knowing what lay just underneath the surface.  Finally inside, Demelza immediately slipped out of her shoes and reached down for the train of the skirt so she wouldn’t trip and more importantly, so Ross wouldn’t step on it.  Holding it up revealed even more of her leg, a sight Ross would never tire of seeing.  Her legs were his new favorite body parts after her waist and of course her bum. Actually there was no part of Demelza that he didn’t love. 

Demelza turned around to face Ross, taking his hands, putting them around her waist and holding them in place behind her back, kissed him. She was flush against him and he could feel the swell of her breast against his chest as her tongue tangled with his. Ross drank in the taste of her, pulling away just briefly to catch his breath before returning his mouth to hers.

 Leaving his hands at her back Demelza moved hers up his arms and slipped them behind his head.  She reached up, lips still locked with his and tugged at the hair tie holding his curls in place.  Pulling it gently out of his hair she moved her face away from his and waved it triumphantly in front of his eyes.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you earlier.  Now that you’ve got a decent mane I don’t like to miss any opportunity to run my fingers through it, “Demelza said.  Ross grinned as he hugged her tighter. His hands moved from behind her waist to cup her cheeks and hold her in place.  He kissed her again, this time with warmth, the passion of moments ago calmed for the time being.

“You can do whatever you want, Dem,” Ross said teasingly.

“I’ll hold you to that Poldark.”   She gave him a winning smile and proceeded to weave her fingers through this curls, pushing them back off his face and holding them behind his ears.  “It’s not fair you know,” she said.

“What’s not?” Ross asked.  His look was questioning as he had no idea what she was talking about.

“That you’ve got such naturally gorgeous hair. Whereas I have to manipulate it to look even half way decent.”  Her face took on a hurt expression that he knew was fake.

“True.  But all of you combined is more beautiful any other woman I know.”  His voice was sincere and his gaze loving.

“You do know how to sweet talk don’t you Poldark,” she teased.

“Not when I’m serious about something. Or someone,” he replied.  He kept staring at her face, watching it change from teasing to somber and worried for a minute that something was wrong.  Taking his hand he moved it to the top of the zipper in the back and started to slide it down. He expected the bodice to fall away and was taken aback when it didn’t.  Demelza had watched him the whole time and was amused when Ross couldn’t figure out what the problem was.  He looked up at Demelza who said simply, “Tape.” 

He waited for her to explain.

“Just some reassurance that the appliqués didn’t slip out of place.  I didn’t need a wardrobe malfunction at my first Met Gala, did I?” Her voice was lighthearted as she spoke and smiled at him. He found her irresistible but was now distracted by the bodice of the dress which was now loosened enough to give him a peek of the perfect curve of her breast and the noticeably erect nipple.

Ross would have laughed if his breath hadn’t caught in his throat at the sight of her in front of him.  He bent his head down and kissed her neck where the dress allowed. Moving the now unfastened material away from her body and down to her waist, he continued his ministrations on her slowly heating skin, finally reaching the rosy peak and taking it into his mouth.  Demelza’s head tipped back while a soft gasp escaped her lips.  Ross paid reverent attention to her, his eyes only looking up once to see hers closed.  Eventually he stood up and was going to move to the other side when Demelza, who finally came back to the moment, stopped him.

“Ross, I can see you find this dress interesting and possibly a challenge to take off, but I really need to get out of it and get into a shower.”   Ross looked disappointed, as if someone took away a toy.  He stepped back and tried to get himself together.  Seeing his distress, Demelza took pity on him and tried to explain.  She took a hold of his lapels and held him still while she continued.

“It’s borrowed and I have to return it in the same condition I got it in.  I don’t think they’ll take to kindly to drool marks on the fabric,” she said as she raised an eyebrow at him in that Demelza scolding kind of way.

“Alright, Dem.  Go get changed. But don’t take too long.”  He moved to sit on the sofa as she turned and holding the dress up,  sauntered into the other room. He didn’t catch the smirk on her face as she walked away.

Demelza left Ross in the living room feeling just a little guilty for the state he was in but just a bit smug that just a few kisses could get him to this point.  There was no denying the electric attraction between them and over the past months the deep emotions that had taken root had just intensified that. He became a part of her and while he hated the phrase “soul mates” that’s exactly the definition Demelza would give them. 

Closing the door to her bedroom she found a hanger, got out of the gown and hung it up on her wardrobe ready to be picked up in the morning.  Carefully removing the borrowed hair clip she put it back in the velvet box also in readiness for return to its rightful owner.  She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her shoulders, suddenly feeling chilled, as she scurried into the bathroom.   Reaching into the shower, she turned the tap and let the water start to run so that it came to temperature.  She let the robe fall to the floor and looked in the mirror.  Taking a barrette from the side of the sink, Demelza pinned her hair up because she didn’t want to have to deal with untangling it if it got too wet.  Glancing down she saw the faint bruising on her left breast where Ross’s lips had been a little while ago.  The thought of that sent ripples of desire through her again and Demelza rubbed her arms to warm herself from the phantom chill that ran through her.  She stepped out of the matching black silk underwear and into the now steamy shower, careful to keep her head away from the spray as much as she could.  The hot water soothed her muscles that had tensed trying to wear the dress as the designer intended.  She turned so that the jets hit her lower back which ached from wearing those Manolo Blahnik stilettos.  She’d been wearing sensible Demelza shoes for so long that heels were a foreign accessory to her these days.  Rolling her neck she felt her body start to melt and subconsciously started humming. Soon the hum became singing and an old jazz tune that her mother used to sing, came through her lips.

In the living room, Ross was trying to relax and getting impatient.  He had taken off his jacket and tie and opened his shirt to reveal his broad and hirsute chest.  Going into Demelza’s kitchen he looked around for something but he wasn’t sure what.  He didn’t want a drink but he needed something to occupy the time.  He found himself foraging through her refrigerator when he heard what he thought was music coming from her bathroom.   Abandoning his quest, he walked to Demelza’s room and opening the door as quietly as possible, went in and stood by the bathroom, listening to the tune.  He recognized it right away as one that Demelza occasionally sang when she was focusing on something but he never really paid much attention to what it said. 

 _I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you come rain or come shine_  
High as a mountain and deep as a river come rain or come shine  
I guess when you met me it was just one of those things  
But don't ever bet me cause I'm gonna be true if you let me

Ross listened to the lyrics this time and they could have been written about him and Demelza.  He was thinking about this when he heard more of Demelza’s voice.

 _You're gonna love me like nobody's loved me come rain or come shine_  
Happy together unhappy together and won't it be fine?  
Days may be cloudy or sunny  
we’re in or we're out of the money

  _But I'm with you always; I'm with you rain or shine_

He was so wrapped up in what he heard that he didn’t realize the water had stopped.  Ross was still standing at the door when it opened and he was hit with a blast of steam.  Out of the mist, he saw the bright red hair of the woman who captured his heart and embodied his soul.  She was wrapped in a fluffy robe and due to the fog bumped right into him, losing her balance and before Ross could catch her, fell to the floor with a thump.

“Dem!” Ross cried as he reached down to help her.  But not before he caught a very tantalizing glimpse of her endless legs and a swell of her breast.  Demelza looked up at him and saw what was distracting him from helping her up. 

“Um, excuse me, “she said. “Are you trying to kill me?  I don’t think you would appreciate it if you maimed your best employee.”  She had a wicked smiled on her face as she lay on the floor, propped up on her elbows.

“Employee?” Ross questioned. He hovered over her, eyes sweeping from her head to her toes.

“Yes.  What else would you call me?”  She taunted him, daring him to make a move. And he did.

Dropping to his knees, he crawled up her body and before seizing her mouth said, “Mine.”  Demelza’s head leaned back to the pressure of his lips on hers.  Feeling her elbows give way, she rolled back on to the floor, as her arms reached up to pull Ross down to her. He moved to the side, his arm taking up residence at her waist as her leg bent, allowing the robe to fall open.  For a few moments they just looked at each other, drinking in the other’s features, not needing to say anything.  Ross pushed up and sat back a little, resting on his heels, to look down at Demelza.  Her face glowed, not just from being freshly scrubbed but from an inner light that emanated from her.  The loose bun on top of her head was coming undone, allowing wisps of tendrils to frame her face.  Her robe was precariously open, giving Ross just enough of peek at her body to make him want her even more. He pulled her up to a sitting position as Demelza moved her legs to the side, bending them around and under her.  She tried to pull the robe closed as she was feeling more than a little exposed but also because she now felt chilled. Ross saw what she was doing and also that her body shivered.

“Are you okay?” he asked.  Demelza scooted towards him, sitting on her knees now, mirroring him.  She wound her arms around his neck loosely crossing them behind his head, her eyes looking directly at him, smiling.

“I’m perfect, Ross.”  Her voice was low and seductive.  “Even though it appeared you were trying to kill me.”

“I was trying to kill you?  That song was enough to send me over the edge.  I never listened to the lyrics before tonight.  It could have been written about us,” he said sincerely.  Demelza smiled at him.

“Do you think? “She responded.

“Yes,” he said.  Ross could not stop looking at her, attempting to figure out how this woman came into his life.  He knew that now that she was here, he couldn’t let her go. He saw her face and could only guess where her mind was going.

“You’re thinking too much, “he said.

“How can you tell?”

“Just a hunch. You want something,” he said. He tilted his head to side and waited for her to respond.

“You know me so well, Poldark.”

“Agreed.  So what _does_ Demelza want?”

Demelza stood up not caring now what position the robe was in, and held her hand out to Ross.   Taking it he stood just as she pulled him into one more soul reaching kiss. She led him to the bed and pushed him down to lie on the edge.  With a slow hand, she untied the belt of her robe, let it fall open and answered his previous question.

“She wants Ross,” she said, covering his body with hers. Ross wrapped his arms around her and held her close before kissing her and rolling them to where Demelza was now underneath him.

“She’s got him,” he said quietly.  “Come rain or come shine.”

****~~~~****

His mouth slid from hers down her neck to her shoulder, which he exposed even more when he pushed the robe away and off her body.  Scooting up a little, Demelza helped by sliding her arms out of it totally so that it lay like a blanket beneath her, leaving her torso bare for his taking.  And take he did.  Moving in a slow and deliberate pattern, he left a trail of soft kisses from the juncture at her neck to her breast.  Demelza watched as he made love to her, the sight of his dark head moving down her body sending another chill up her spine.

“Ross,” she said in barely a whisper.  But he was not listening. His attention was focused on the ministrations he was conducting on left breast, his mouth attached to the area right below the freckle on her chest that he found fascinating.

“Ross!” she cried a little louder now. That seemed to work because he stopped what he was doing to her nipple and lifted his head to look at her.  She smiled wickedly as she reached down to bring him back up to face her.  He was confused and a bit worried that maybe something was wrong.

Propped above her, he brushed the hair out of her face and placed a delicate kiss on her lips, his nose brushing hers in familiar comfort.

“Dem, what’s wrong?”  His eyes stayed glued to her, searching for some clue as to where her mind was and why she seemed to want to stop. But it didn’t stop his hands from caressing her bare skin, tracing random patterns from her waist up until his thumb brushed the underside of her breast while the rest of his hand held a place at her ribs. The actions were automatic, natural. There was no thought in what he was doing, except that his body was responding to the feel of her smooth skin and he could see her breath hitching as well. 

Demelza’s eyes closed as her head tilted back and her body arched, taking in the sensations that Ross’s efforts brought.  The thought that was in her head when she halted his previous attentions were gone and all that went through her mind now was that, at that moment, she wanted this man more than anything else.  She opened her eyes and saw that his head was going back to her chest when she carefully sat up and, leaving the robe behind and swiveled their bodies so that now he was lying on the bed and she was hovering above him.  Waiting a moment so that Ross could comprehend what had just happened and adapting to the change in positions, Demelza sat unashamedly naked next to him as she pulled the clip out of her hair to let it fall. 

Now it was Ross’s turn to watch as Demelza took control of the situation.  With her arms above her head freeing those flaming red tresses he had come to love, he couldn’t help but admire her beauty. Her breasts now sat high on her chest, still peaked from what his lips had done earlier.   As she brought her arms down, Ross have expected her to cross them over her body if she became self conscious of her nudity.  Instead they went directly to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Demelza bent down and placed a kiss on his chest as each one was opened to reveal that chiseled and gloriously covered upper body. When she reached his waistband, she tugged the shirt out and making him sit up, pushed it off.  Ross took the opportunity to slide a hand into her hair and give her a kiss. 

 “Nice move Poldark,” Demelza said breathlessly.

“Well it was at least five minutes since I’d done that I needed it,” he said with one of his trademark grins.  His hand never left her hair as he stayed in a semi sitting position putting them on an even playing field. “Demelza,” he started to say when he was interrupted as he felt her hands, which had somehow made their way back to his trousers, start to undo the hook and zipper.  Ross didn’t look at what she was doing because he knew it would be the end of night so he kept his eyes on her face.  Her gaze dropped to look at his lips again.  She moved forward and kissed him, urging his mouth open so her tongue could find his all the while her hands working on getting his trousers open.  Finally, she was successful as the metal reached the bottom of the track. Reluctantly, she pulled away, moving off the bed to be able to grab his pants and pull them down his legs, flamboyantly whipping them off and tossing them on the floor leaving him in his boxer/briefs. 

Demelza was now the one taking in the sights, drinking in the presence of this man, who had come into her life by luck and who unexpectedly took her heart.  Ross couldn’t help but notice that the room got still and that the gorgeous and naked woman in front of him seemed distracted.  Again he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  It was clear the emotions were getting intense and he needed to bring it back to what it was all about: and that was the two of them. 

“Like what you see, Carne?”  Ross’ voice was teasing but soft.  .  He sat up enough so he could pull Demelza into his embrace, pressing his head against hers.  He turned his head slightly and took the opportunity to kiss her eyelids, her cheeks and landing once again on her lips.  Grasping at his shoulders, Demelza held on for dear life as she felt heat gather between her legs making her antsy and impatient.  Sensing that she was losing control, but not feeling any sympathy, Ross kept going, kissing and licking his way lower stopping just short of breasts again.  It wasn’t because he didn’t want to continue but he thought she’d be more comfortable lying down.  He was about to move her when her hands left his hair, pulled his head back and she kissed him hard.  Their teeth gnashed and the silence that had hung over the room was replaced with moans coming from both of them.  Pulling away, Demelza looked at Ross and motioned for him to lie down.  When he was comfortably situated with his head on the pillows she spoke, her voice low and seductive and very un-Demelza like.

 “I do like what I see Poldark.  But I want to see it all,” she said simply. With that she reached down and removed the last piece of clothing that was a barrier between them.  When he was now nude on her bed, Demelza could see that the excitement she was feeling was mirrored in his body.  He was solid and ready for her.  She knew she didn’t want wait any longer, not only because she wasn’t that cruel to keep Ross in that precarious state, but because her needs were reaching a fevered pitch as well.

“Demelza,” he said, his voice raspy bordering on shaky.  The look she gave him had his body reacting even more and if he didn’t feel her on him, around him soon, he could not be responsible for what happened next. 

Her eyes were hooded as she crawled on the bed and as Ross waited in anticipation for her to lie next to him, he was not prepared to feel her cover his body, her legs straddling his lap, her breasts grazing his chest, their breaths coming in sync.  She tilted her head up to reach his mouth again. She would never get enough of his lips and wondered why it took her so long to relax when kissing him.  Now it was as natural to her as breathing.   As they drank in each other again, Demelza strategically maneuvered her body to where Ross could enter her with ease.  He had just filled her, her spine curling as she felt his heat and strength, when Ross sat up and holding on to her waist, flipped them over.  Her legs wrapped around his waist as he placed his arms on either side of her, resting on his forearms so he could get stay balanced as well as get some leverage.  He started to move when he felt her hips push up against him and her core flex, pulling him deeper into her body.  Ross looked into her eyes and saw that they were filled with passion.  He also thought he saw a tear escape and slide down her cheek. Shifting his body to move to the side, he reached up and brushed his thumb on her face wiping it away. He then bent to kiss her with all the love he could gather as his body undulated against hers.  Heat was gathering where they were joined and Demelza could no longer stay quiet.  The tears were replaced with soft mewls and moans, while Ross was concentrating on the beauty of her face.  The emotions became so overwhelming he had to take a moment to deal with them. Raising his gaze to her eyes he found himself lost in them and not minding a bit.

 “Dem, I lo….” he started to say but was cut off by Demelza’s lips and the growing frantic movements of her pelvis against his hips. 

“Stop talking, “she insisted.  Her arms wound under his, hooking onto his shoulders holding on to him as if he would disappear if she let go.  Ross’s hips thrashed against Demelza as he could feel his body reaching its climax. And from the look on the face of the woman beneath him, she seemed to be about to follow him. Her skin was flushed from her chest to her neck and her features seemed lost in rapture.  When she cried his name, he went over the edge clutching under arms as she did his and riding out the wave of release with her.

The crest ebbed and Ross laid his head below her chin, as they both came down from the ecstasy they just shared.  She brushed his errant curls away from his face as she closed her eyes in pure bliss.  Meantime his arms held her tightly in a hug, his fingers curled over her shoulders.  Feeling her legs start to ache from their activity, she moved so that he could reluctantly leave her body and allow her to relax.  Without any effort, Ross rolled them to their sides, hands never leaving her body.  He moved them so that he could caress her back, making lazy circles from her shoulder blades to her tiny waist. 

Demelza in turn pushed him a little more so that he was prone and she was nuzzled in the crook of his body.  She shivered and Ross reached down and pulled the blankets up and over them.  Now they cuddled under the weight of the fabrics, with Demelza’s head on his shoulder and Ross’s chin resting on her head.  Their breathing had resumed normal rhythms but still seemed to be at the same pace. The quiet contentment was broken when Ross spoke.

“Dem, I wanted to tell you something before but you wouldn’t let me. Why?” 

Demelza pulled away from him so she could see his face.

“Ross, I know what you were going to say and for some reason, at the moment, I didn’t want to hear it.”  Ross was confused and perhaps even slightly hurt. They had said it casually before but for some reason she didn’t want to hear it tonight. Looking at his face, she knew he was hurt so she quickly continued to explain. 

“Oh, Ross, don’t be mad,” she said as her hand went to his face, caressing his cheek.  “I just felt that tonight it would have had a different significance. And I didn’t want it blurted out in the throes of making love. That would have been too clichéd. Don’t you think?” 

Ross moved so he could prop up some of the pillows and sit against them, taking Demelza with him.

“I get it.  But Dem, you have to know that even if I said it then, when our bodies were joined, or in the car earlier or even now, I would mean it.  They’re not just words to me, Dem.  They’re everything I feel for you.”  His voice was caught with emotion and Demelza could see it.  Unknowingly tears formed and fell down her cheeks except this time, Ross didn’t brush them away.  Instead he pulled her up to face him and kissed each one. 

“Why are you crying?  Does the thought of my loving you upset you so much?”  He was teasing but she was not in the mood.  Without warning, she swatted at him, making it clear that now was not the time for joking.

“Idiot!” she said the tears now quickly subsiding. “For your information, I was crying because your words were so beautiful and because I feel the same way. But you just had to ruin it.  Nice way to break a mood, Poldark.”   She rolled away from him on to her side and clutched the pillow.

Feeling bad now, Ross tenderly spooned her, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing a soft kiss to her neck. Resting his head on her shoulder he whispered in her ear.

“I’m sorry Demelza.  It wasn’t that I wanted to make light of it.  Love is serious but it doesn’t have to be maudlin.  Does it?”  He lifted his head a bit to look over at her and she twisted her head to catch a glimpse of his face and saw Ross grinning at her.  She tried but couldn’t stay mad at him and so turned to lie on her back and look fully at him.  His hand stayed at her waist as she pulled her arm out from under the covers and touched his cheek.

“I know Ross, and we are definitely not maudlin people.  I’m sorry I overreacted. It’s been a long and emotional night and I suppose it all just got to me.  I think I need some sleep,” she said quietly and turning back on her side, let her eyes close.  Soon her breathing let Ross know she was falling asleep and he let himself go too when her voice stirred him awake.

“Ross,” she murmured.

“Hmm…”

“What you were going to say? I do too.” 

Ross’s eyes opened, looked down at her face which was graced with a wicked grin and he knew they were back on track.  With a solid kiss to her cheek, he nestled closer to her body and sleep took them both, safe under the covers not only of the bed but of the love they shared. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the dress Demelza is wearing:
> 
> http://www.eliesaab.com/en/haute-couture/fw-2016-2017#/en/haute-couture/fw-2016-2017/26/2


End file.
